wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom II/Rozdział IV
Czółno wysłane gałęźmi srebrnej topoli Jan silnie od brzegu odepchnął, a potem sam w nie wskoczył. Z wiosłem w ręku, z czołem na wpół tylko daszkiem czapki osłoniętym, w krótkiej, kolan nie sięgającej siermiędze, zielonymi taśmami przyozdobionej, z uśmiechem towarzyszkę swą zapytał: – Czy wygodnie? – Wybornie – odpowiedziała. Zielone i wonne posłanie z liści było istotnie wygodnym; przykrywała je do połowy jej biała suknia. Kilka lat już minęło, odkąd ani razu nie pomyślała o przybraniu się w ten strój prosty i tani, ale świeży zalotnie odkrywający szyję jej i całe prawie ramiona. Od dawna też nie układała swych czarnych włosów w sposób tak dobrze uwydatniający piękne linie niskiego jej czoła i nie zwijała ich z tyłu czaszki w węzeł tak ciężki i malowniczo opuszczający się na kark, z lekka przez ogorzeliznę pozłocony. W kilka godzin po południu zstąpiła z wysokiej góry ku rzece i na chwilę stanęła w tym miejscu, gdzie w równej prawie linii z zagrodą Anzelma, pośrodku góry, na małej jej wypukłości, wyrastała gruba, rozłożysta topól. Pod topolą stanęła, pochyliła się i w dół spojrzała. W dole, na wąskim, piaszczystym wybrzeżu, tuż przy czółnie wysłanym zielenią, Jan spostrzegłszy ją wysoko wzniósł czapkę nad jasnozłotymi włosami. – Dzień dobry! – donośnie zawołał. Woda pod dotknięciem wiosła zaszumiała, czółno zakołysało się i z przybrzeżnej mielizny na toń spłynęło. – A stryj? – zapytała. – Chory. Wczoraj po pożegnaniu się z państwem do swojej izby poszedł i drzwi na kruczek zaszczepił. Przez okno tylko widać, że na tapczanie leży oczy sobie ręką zasłoniwszy, senliwy taki czy w myślach utopiony? Bóg to wie! W górę rzeki powoli płynęli. Nad rzeką wznosiła się z jednej strony naga, żółta ściana, z nieruchomym borem u szczytu; z drugiej wysoka, zielona góra, u której wierzchu białe i szare domostwa okolicy, z gankami swymi, świecącymi oknami i dymiącymi kominami, jak paciorki jedno po drugim wychylały się zza zieleni potężnych drzew i przezroczystych gajów. Od każdego z domostw biegły ku rzece wydeptane ścieżki i łamiąc się w różne kierunki rysunkiem białych linii okrywały zielony, w garby i płaszczyzny pogięty stok góry. Upalne słońce osypywało nieścigniony szlak wody ulewą iskier, a tu i ówdzie łamiące się w falach promienie jego tworzyły ogniska olśniewających świateł. Chwilami te ogniska wyrzucające z siebie niskie snopy promieni bladły lub całkiem gasły, a w błękitach wody, pod delikatnym rysunkiem drobnych fal, sunęły ciemne odbicia przepływających pod niebem chmur. Nie były to chmury natychmiastową burzą grożące, ale raczej białe obłoki mętną szarością wydęte, wydłużające się wciąż i przybierające, z brzegami przelewającymi się w coraz nowe linie i kształty. W cichym i parnym powietrzu powoli i nisko sunąc co chwilę przysłaniały one, to odkrywały rozżarzoną tarczę słońca, sprawiając tym w powietrzu zmienną grę promiennych jasności i nagłych przyciemnień. Tam gdzie rzeka daleko przed pomykającym czółnem za bór skręcała zgromadzały się one, łączyły i skłon nieba zasłaniały ścianą wełnistych, ciemnych, srebrem obrębionych kłębów. – Może dziś deszcz albo i burza będzie – zauważył Jan, który na wąskiej ławeczce w sam prawie dziób czółna wprawionej siedział, w wodę patrzał i z pochyloną nieco głową powoli wiosłem fale jej rozganiał. Na wysokiej, zielonej górze zniknęły ostatnie domy okolicy, a tuż za nimi góra rozszczepiła się na rozpadlinę i długą, otwierającą się od strony rzeki olbrzymim trójkątem ścian w tył odgiętych i ku szczytom rozwierających się coraz szerzej. Jan ruchem głowy wskazał Justynie parów Jana i Cecylii i napełniające go nieprzebite, różnymi odcieniami zieloności mieniące się, jaskrawymi barwami kwiatów i jagód nakrapiane gęstwie roślinne. Podniosła się trochę na swym siedzeniu w tym chaosie linii i barw pragnąc odkryć stary grobowiec. – Schowany on jest przed światem i z nijakiej strony zobaczyć go nie można – rzekł Jan. – Chyba jesienią kiedy drzewa i krzaki wszystkie liście swe utracą, zamajaczy on przed oczami tego, kto tędy płynie. Czy pani nie uprzykrzyło się płynąć? Opowiedział, że do Mogiły z Korczyna i Bohatyrowicz dwie drogi prowadzą. Można przeprawić się na przeciwną stronę rzeki naprzeciw dworu lub okolicy i potem dobrą godzinę iść lasami; albo płynąć trzeba dłużej, z pół godziny, i wylądować na piaskach, od których do tego miejsca i wiorsty nie będzie. Powiózł ją tą drugą drogą, bo chciał jej pokazać piaski. – Później powiem – dodał – dla jakiej przyczyny zechciało mi się, aby pani na tych piaskach była. Dla mojej pamięci to takie miejsce... Nie dokończył, bo z uwagą, mrużącymi się nieco przed blaskiem oczami, przypatrywać się zaczął pszczole, która z głuchym brzęczeniem nisko nad wodą leciała. Z przeciwnego brzegu rzeki wracające pszczoły od czasu do czasu nad głowami płynących przelatywały, ale ta opuszczała się coraz niżej, okrywającą ją żółtą lepkością jak kroplami roztopionego bursztynu na słońcu błyszcząc. Jan chwiejnego jej, i coraz niższego lotu z oczu nie spuszczał i zręcznym ruchem, w chwili gdy skrzydłami muskać wodę już zaczynała, posunął ku niej wiosło, na które z głuchym, stuknięciem osiadła. Potem ostrożnie, troskliwie omdlały owad z wiosła na brzeg czółna zsunął. – Szkoda pracowitego zwierzątka, aby utonęło marnie – zauważył. – Może ty moja? – uśmiechnął się do pszczoły nieruchomo na brzegu czółna siedzącej. Za wielkim trójkątem otwierającym parów Jana i Cecylii zielona góra przemieniła się w stromą, gładką i nagą wyniosłość od pokładów marglu zaczerwienioną i u samego szczytu wystającą szerokim, pogarbionym gzymsem twardej, gorącożółtej gliny. Pod tym gzymsem ciemniały otwory z niezmierną regularnością zaokrąglone i w równych od siebie odległościach ciągnące się długim szeregiem. – Co to? – ukazując je zapytała Justyna. Ale zanim towarzysz jej miał czas odpowiedzieć, w jednym z tych ziemnych wydrążeń zaczerniało coś, bielą błysnęło i ptak wysmukły, ze śnieżną piersią i długimi skrzydły szafirową czarnością połyskującymi błyskawicznie szybko na dół spłynąwszy krętym lotem prawie nad ich głowami przeleciał. – Jaskółka! – zawołała Justyna. – To są jaskółcze gniazda – na okrągłe otwory patrząc potwierdził Jan. – Taką ten ptak ma przemyślność, że w tej twardej i gołej skale mieszkania sobie wykuwa. Kiedyś nadmiar ciekawy byłem tych pałaców, i czy pani da wiarę? przekonałem się, że one tam sobie, te ptaki, prawdziwe pokoje i korytarze budują... Ot, i druga leci, i trzecia, i czwarta!... Z pokojów i korytarzy w nagiej i gładkiej ścianie wykutych ptaki wylatywały coraz liczniej, czarnymi skrzydły i śnieżnymi piersiami na jej czerwonawym i żółtym tle migocąc i szybko spuszczając się nad wodę. Szelestem ich skrzydeł spłoszona pszczoła z odzyskaną w spoczynku siłą zerwała się z brzegu czółna i z głośnym, tryumfującym brzęczeniem wzbijając się w powietrze w kierunku parowu i okolicy uleciała. Jan patrzał za nią. – Ot, i uratowane pracowite, dobre zwierzątko! – z pogodnym, zadowolonym uśmiechem w oczach i na ustach zwolna wymówił. – Zawsze to o jedną śmierć mniej, a o jedną kroplę słodyczy więcej na świecie – dodała Justyna, i zdawać się mogło, że pogodne zadowolenie z uśmiechu Jana na jej twarz spłynęło. – Prawdę pani mówi – wiosło w wodzie zatapiając odparł – umierania i goryczy wszelakich pełno na świecie, a słodycz na nim bardzo jest droga... – Skąd pan wie o tym? – żywo zapytała. Popatrzył na nią długo, dziwnie, z trochę ironicznym uśmiechem w oczach. – Państwo myślą – zaczął – że człowiek w prostym stanie będący uczucia swego i swoich myśli nie ma. Ale może w tym jest pomyłka... Chciał coś jeszcze mówić, ale powstrzymał się, usta mu tylko drgnęły, krewkim ruchem czapkę na czole, poprawił i żywiej wiosłować zaczął. – Wiem i wierzę – z powagą rzekła Justyna. Uśmiechnął się znowu i ręką skinął. – Co pani wie? – trochę porywczo rzucił. – To prawda – odpowiedziała i cała rumieńcem spłonęła. Jemu we wpatrzonym w nią wzroku zagrał żal. – Nie ma czego wstydzić się ani smęcić – łagodnie już przemówił – tak już pani urodziła się i uczyła się też czego innego... W tej chwili usłyszeli żałosne skomlenie psa i przewlekłym, gapiowatym głosem wymówione: – Dobry wieczór państwu! O kilkadziesiąt kroków od brzegu, w malutkim czółnie przymocowanym do tyki w dnie rzeki utkwionej siedział z wędą na wodę puszczoną Julek Bohatyrowicz, a na małym, zielonym przylądku, w wyciągniętej postawie i z oczami w pana swego wpatrzonymi, czarny Sargas coraz głośniej i przeciąg lej skomlił. Ten pleczysty człowiek, z wielką, czerwoną twarzą i wydobywającą się spod czapki gęstwiną ognistych włosów, w malutkiej łupince nieruchomo nad wodą siedzący, miał w sobie coś prawie fantastycznego. Wziąść by go można było za bajecznego mieszkańca wód, który na chwilę tylko i w połowie przybrał postać ludzką, drugą połową ciała tkwiąc w swym rodzinnym żywiole. Ale zupełnie ludzkim był uśmiech, którym człowiek ten witał nadpływających. Widać było zresztą, że takim samym uśmiechem, szerokim, dziecinnym, rząd śnieżnych zębów ukazującym, witał on wszystko, cokolwiek na niebie i ziemi spotykał wzrokiem podłużnych, pełnych, szafirowych oczu, tak samo, jak usta, śmiejących się dziecinnie, niewinnie i przyjacielsko. – A dokąd? – na płynącą parę patrząc, lecz najlżejszego poruszenia nie czyniąc zapytał. – Na Mogiłę – odpowiedział Jan. – Che, che, che, proszę tylko nie bawić się długo! – A dla jakiej przyczyny? – A dla tej, że przed zachodem słońca ulewa spadnie, che, che, che! Czółno Jana otarło się prawie o to, na którym siedział śmiejący się wciąż wodny atleta. – Czemu Sargasa do czółna nie wziąłeś? – Przeszkadza. – Głupie zwierzę! Przypłynąć mógłby do swego pana, kiedy już tęskni... – Nie pozwoliłem! Prędkim ruchem targnął wodę i mała rybka trzepocząca się u jej końca srebrną iskrą błysnęła w powietrzu. Jan i Justyna płynęli dalej. Jan mówił o Julku. Dziwny to był chłopak. Od dzieciństwa durniem go nazywali, ojciec nawet często go bił za nierozgarniętość i w familii był on zawsze ostatnim. Toteż przyrósł do Niemna; zdaje się, jakby duszę swoją w tej rzece zostawiał; tak pilno mu wracać do niej, ilekroć opuścić ją musiał, Rzadko też ją opuszcza. – Na wodzie jada, na wodzie albo przy brzegu często i nocuje. Do roboty gospodarskiej nadmiar leniwy i niezdatny, ryb mnóstwo łowi, w bliskim miasteczku je sprzedaje i pieniądze regularnie ojcu odnosi. Niemen i jeszcze ten pies Sargas to całe jego kochanie. Kiedy trzy lata temu do wojska iść miał, to po całych dniach lamentował, jak on bez Niemna wyżyje i traf! skurczyły się mu dwa palce u prawej ręki. Ni z tego, ni z owego skurczyły się; okaleczał. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzą co o tym okaleczeniu myśleć. Na to mu rozumu wystarczyło. Głupi niby, a chytry. Teraz na niego drugi z rzędu syn Fabiana do wojska pójdzie i dla tej przyczyny nich tam wielka niezgoda w familii panuje. – Ale ot! – przerwał sobie opowiadanie Jan – już i piaski widać!... Brzegi rzeki stawały się coraz uboższe i dziksze. Z jednej strony, tam gdzie przed kwadransem sielsko i malowniczo uśmiechały się szare i białe domki o k o l i c y, a potem wielki parów wspaniale rozchylał wargi swe zielonością po brzegi nalane, nad nagą, gładką, czerwonawą ścianą widać było stojące rzadkie zboża, tu i ówdzie ocienione krzywą wierzbą albo starą gruszą. Z drugiej strony brzeg zniżał się, do równego z rzeką poziomu spływał, a gęsty bór nie znikał wprawdzie, lecz cofał się, usuwany jakby przez rozległe, białe, małymi wzgórzami zbałwanione piaski. Czółno wiozące dwoje młodych ludzi skierowało się ku tym piaskom i wężowymi skrętami prześliznąwszy się pośród wielkich kamieni nad płytką wodą z piaszczystego dna wystających u lądu stanęło. – Proszę stanąć i naokoło spojrzeć – głosem cichszym niż zwykle rzekł Jan. Justyna usłuchała i zatrzymawszy się wzrokiem dokoła powiodła. Znajdowali się wśród piaszczystego rozłogu, którego część nie bez trudności już przebyli. Podobnym to było do jeziora, z jednej strony ujętego w ciemne półkole boru, a z drugiej rozdzielonego z rzeką zasłaniającym ją pasmem piaszczystych pagórków. Jak powierzchnia wody, tak piaski te pokryte były nieskończonymi łańcuchami zmarszczek, a choć z pozoru powietrze wydawało się nieruchomym, unosiły się z nich tu i ówdzie niskie tumany i poziomym lotem przebywając małe przestrzenie opadały na ziemię pyłem cichym i tak miałkim, że prawie ziarnko od ziarnka rozróżnić w nim było można. Bór niechętnie jakby usuwając się w głąb widnokręgu zostawiał za sobą szerokie pasy karłowatych, kolczastych, białością piasku przeświecających zarośli i za nimi dopiero powoli wzbijał się znowu w wysoką, ciemną ścianę. U stóp zarośli różowate wrzosy rozciągały daleko swe suche, smętne girlandy, a potem już od krańca do krańca tej pustki nie było nic prócz pomarszczonych, głębokich piasków i małych tumanów, które tu i ówdzie wzbijały się na płaszczyźnie lub na kształt znikomych dymów wytryskiwały nikły nad okrągłymi, nagimi czołami pagórków. Ani drzewa, ani kwiatu, ani najdrobniejszego ziółka. Żadnego też dźwięku oprócz krakania wrony, która ciężko i wysoko wyleciała znad rzeki i w borze przepadła; żadnej barwy oprócz białości piasku i szarawej różowości wrzosów, żadnego ruchu oprócz sunących po niebie ciężkich, długich, mętną szarością nabrzmiałych obłoków; żadnej woni oprócz suchego i krztuszącego pyłu, który wydawał się oddechem tego miejsca. Stopy Justyny pogrążały się całkiem w miałkiej, suchej, gorącej topieli, a wzrok jej ze zdziwieniem przesuwał się po tej pustyni, której nie widziała nigdy, na którą też prawie nigdy nie patrzało żadne ludzkie oko, bo żadna praca, żaden plon i żadna dokądkolwiek prowadząca droga nie przywodziła tu ludzkich kroków i zamiarów. Ale gdy spojrzała na towarzysza swego, większe jeszcze uczuła zdziwienie. Jan zdjął czapkę i zamyślonymi oczami wodził po nagich szczytach pagórków. Miał postawę człowieka, który stanął na progu kościoła i wpatruje się w ołtarz. Można by myśleć, że nigdzie tyle, ile w tym miejscu, nie czuł się człowiekiem i nigdzie tyle nie doznawał ludzkich, wyższych, od codziennego życia dalekich uczuć i myśli. – Dawno tu nie byłem – zaczął też takim głosem, jakim człowiek w progu świątyni przemawia. – Może pięć lat nie byłem... Stryj woli na Mogiłę tamtą drogą chodzić, bo raz, jak przez te piaski szedł, twarzą wprost na ziemię upadł i z godzinę od płaczu ryczał... – Czegóż tak płakał? – ze wzruszeniem, z którego przyczyn jeszcze sobie jasno sprawy nie zdawała, spytała Justyna. – Bo długo chorym będąc z chaty prawie nie wychodził i pierwszy raz wtedy po swoim wskrzeszeniu te miejsce zobaczył, przez które kiedyściś z wielką kompanią jechał... Zrozumiała i więcej nie zapytała o nic. Jan ciągle na wzgórza patrząc sam mówił dalej: – Dla mojej pamięci te miejsce jest bardzo ważne, bo ja tu, z tego pagórka, ostatni raz ojca swego widziałem... Wskazujący palec ku jednemu z pagórków wyciągnął. – Widzi pani, tam, ten trzeci od boru pagórek... Dniem i nocą, latem i zimą pusty on stoi i żadne nawet ziółko uczepić się go nie chce. A jednakowoż był kiedyś taki wieczór, że od góry do dołu zdeptały go ludzkie i końskie nogi i łez niemało na niego spadło... – Pan to wszystko dobrze pamięta? – A jakże! Pani i wiary dać nie może, jak pamiętam. Siedem lat podtenczas skończyłem, ósmy mi szedł, to może i nie dziwno, że pamiętam. Uszli już byli kilkadziesiąt kroków naprzód; Jan znowu twarzą zwrócił się ku pagórkowi i stanął. – Stąd Niemna nie widać – zaczął – ale my wtedy z tego pagórka dwie godziny albo może i trzy patrzali na rzekę, którą przypływały czółna i łodzie z jednej strony i z drugiej ludzi przywożąc. Od brzegu do brzegu zaś szedł i powracał promek na łodziach, nieduży... Wszyscy przez te piaski przeszli, przejechali, i już ich widać nie było. Wieczór zrobił się, majowy. Jak dziś pamiętam, że księżyc dobrze już posunął się do środka nieba i tkwił nad samymi piaskami. Cichość panowała na rzece, na brzegach, tylko w borze słowik śpiewał... Wtenczas ojciec pocałował matkę, cościś jej poszeptał, a potem mnie z ziemi na rękach swoich podniósł i całować zaczął. Wprzódy nigdy mnie tak nie całował, bo człowiekiem był więcej pochmurnym niżeli wesołym i częściej w milczącym zamyśleniu pogrążał się, niż okazywał to, co miał w sobie. Całkiem inaczej jak stryj Anzelm, który wesoły był, gadatliwy i cały na wierzchu. Podobno też za tę pochmurność i za te utapianie się w myślach tak nadmiar ojca mego polubił pan Andrzej. Ale wtenczas ociec dziecko swe żegnający w zamkniętości swej nie wytrzymał, cisnął mnie do siebie tak mocno, że aż bolało, i mało nie tysiąc razy mnie pocałował. W tej samej minucie pan Andrzej żegnał się ze swoją żoną i ze swoim synkiem; stała też tam panna Marta, która w tę porę młoda jeszcze była, i kiedy troszkę wprzódy stryja żegnała, święcony medalik jakiś na szyi mu powiesiła; stało i więcej ludzi różnych ze dworu i z okolicy, może wszystkich osób ze dwadzieścia. Nikt tam bardzo głośno nie mówił, ale wszyscy rozmawiali, i zrobił się z tego taki gwar, jak kiedy wiele razem rojów pszczół brzęczy. Do tego dwa konie osiodłane i pod pagórkiem tym stojące z niecierpliwości pyrchały, kopytami piasek grzebiąc. Kiedy mnie ociec całować przestał i z rąk na ziemię wypuścił, tego momentu już nie pamiętam, to tylko pamiętam, że zobaczyłem go jeszcze, jak obok pana Andrzeja przez te piaski jechał. Widać bardzo płakałem i za łzami wprzódy zobaczyć go nie mogłem, bo wtenczas dopiero zobaczyłem, kiedy już znajdował się na połowie drogi pomiędzy pagórkami a borem. Księżyc tkwił wprost nad piaskami, a w jego światłości ociec i pan Andrzej jeden przy drugim na koniach równej piękności jechali. Jechali oni ani bardzo prędko, ani bardzo powoli, czapki ich karmazynowym kolorem świeciły, a konie pod nimi podnosiły się równo, równo, jak przy muzyce... Nie obejrzawszy się ani razu, piaski na ukos tędy przejechali i tam... widzi pani te miejsce, gdzie jodły mieszają się z sosnami, tam, w tym miejscu z oczu naszych znikli... Słowik w borze śpiewał... Wyciągniętym ramieniem wskazywał punkt boru, ku któremu właśnie zbliżali się powoli. W miarę zbliżania się do lasu piasek twardniał pod ich stopami; szli teraz po szeroko rozpościerających się różowatych girlandach wrzosów. Milczeli chwilę. – I więcej nigdy już pan ojca swego nie widział? – Raz już tylko po tym ostatnim rozstaniu o nim usłyszałem. Pewno dobrze po świętym Janie, a może i około świętej Anny, bo zboże już na polu prawie dojrzewało i gdzieniegdzie żąć je zaczynali, stali my w okolicy, nad samym brzegiem, w tym miejscu, gdzie, pani wie, na naszym podwórku lipy rzędem rosną. Nie dużo nas było, może osób kilka, bo inni ludzie na swoich podwórkach zgromadzali się i, tak samo jak my, kupkami stojąc, wszyscy ku stronie piasków obróceni, stuków i grzmotów słuchali, co tam toczyły się i turkotały, to dłużej, to krócej, to prędko, to pomaleńku, jakby z całego nieba pioruny zebrały się i w te miejsce biły. Słowik już wtenczas nie śpiewał, tylko gdzieniegdzie podejmowały się znad boru chmury wszelakiego ptastwa i jak zwariowane, z przeraźliwymi krzykami latały nad borem, nad rzeką, na drugi brzeg uciekając albo też lecąc jak najdalej, zdaje się na oślep... Nad piaskami zaś ciągle grzmiało a grzmiało, i dopiero przed samym wieczorem grzmoty te zaczęły pomału ustawać, aż i zupełnie ustały, a za to po całym borze poniosły się wielkie ludzkie krzyki i zgiełki. Ja wtedy tak przeląkłem się, że całego mnie trząść zaczęło, i mocno uczepiłem się matki, która fartuch przy oczach trzymała i przed sąsiadkami, co do niej z szeptami przybiegły, po cichu lamentowała. Potem jednakowoż i krzyki zamilkły, noc nastała, widać, że niebo chmury zaległy, bo zrobiło się bardzo ciemno. Ale pomimo nocy ludzie wciąż kupkami na swoich podwórkach stali albo siedzieli ku piaskom patrząc, a na miejsce tych ptasich wrzasków, które rozlegały się we dnie, po całej okolicy w ciemności nocnej rozeszły się szepty ludzkie szumienie wiatru naśladujące. W tej cichości i w tym szumieniu posłyszeli my jednakże na przeciwnym brzegu rzeki wielkie pluśnięcie wody, a potem już ciche, ale ciągle jednostajne, jednostajne pluskanie. Ktościś do wody skoczył, płynął, rzekę przepłynął, i spod lip naszych widać było cień jakiś wstępujący pod górę to prędko, to pomału, aż ostatni raz skoczył i wprost przed nami stanął. Matka przeżegnała się, krzyknęła: "Anzelm!" – i zakręciła się na miejscu jak nieprzytomna. Ale stary Jakub, który jeszcze wtenczas niezupełnie był wariatem, wziął stryja za rękę, do chaty go zawiódł i światło rozniecił. Kupka też ludzi wcisnęła się do chaty. Mnie znowu trząść zaczęło, kiedy na stryja spojrzałem. Jezu drogi! jak on wyglądał! Twarz miał czarną jak u Murzyna i tylko oczami wilczymi błyszczącą, odzież calutką w dziurach, rękę jedną opuszczoną i bezwładną, a z włosów i z odzienia woda mu potokami ciekła. Dyszał tak, że słowa wymówić nie mógł, i tylko kiedy niekiedy tak stękał, jakby w nim co pękało. Ludzie koło niego szeptali, pytali, nawet go za ręce i odzież targali, on nic. Raptem na mnie spojrzał i łzy potokiem ściekły mu po uczernionej twarzy. Za kołnierz od koszuli mnie schwycił i tak nagle do siebie przysunął, że aż krzyknąłem ze strachu. A potem zaczął do mnie mówić. Z początku niewyraźnie mówił, że i zrozumieć nie mogłem, ale potem, nie wiem czemu, zrozumiałem, że on mnie każe do dworu korczyńskiego lecieć, do pana Benedykta, który teraz w domu siedzi, i powiedzieć jemu... "O, Jezu drogi... powiedz ty jemu, że pan Andrzej tu..." i na czoło sobie pokazał... "a twój ociec tu..." i na piersi sobie pokazał. A potem jeszcze dołożył: "Obydwóch nie ma!" i spytał się mnie: "Zrozumiałeś?..." Zrozumiałem... Zrozumiałem tak dobrze, że do dziś dnia... Do dziś to wspomnienie rwało mu głos w piersi, która kiedy indziej tak rozgłośne pieśni na pola rzucała. Oboje nie spostrzegli, że już znajdują się w lesie; nie widzieli dokoła siebie drzew, świateł i cieni; nie słyszeli szczebiotu ptastwa, który nad nimi rozlegał się coraz głośniej. On szedł z nisko pochyloną głową, w ziemię patrzał i o towarzyszce swej całkiem w tej chwili zapominać się zdawał; ona, przeciwnie, ku niemu zwrócona, ani na chwilę nie spuszczała z twarzy jego swych szarych źrenic, które spod czarnych rzęs i brwi gorzały ciekawie i chmurnie. – Żałość mnie wtenczas ogarnęła taka, że o strachu zapomniałem. Do dworu drogę znałem dobrze, ociec mnie tam z sobą brał i panna Marta często po mnie, przysyłała. Niedługa droga. Do dworu tedy leciałem w ciemności i od płaczu zataczałem się, ale leciałem, aż do sieni wpadłem, gdzie lokaj stał i z początku puszczać mnie dalej nie chciał. Ale dziecko całe w łzach obaczywszy puścił. Ja przez salę stołową i drugi jakiś pokój do gabinetu pana Benedykta wleciałem i wprost przed jego nogami na ziemię padłszy głośno zawyłem. On stał pomiędzy kominem, na którym ogień palił się, i biurkiem, którego szuflady wszystkie powysuwane były. Więcej ja cień jego na ścianie niż jego samego zobaczyłem i zdało się mnie, że na tym cieniu wszystkie włosy jakby rozrzucony snop zboża zjeżone stały. Nachylił się, poznał mnie i na nogi postawił. "A co?" – zapytał. Ja jemu tchu od płaczu nie mając tyle tylko: "Stryj powiedzieć kazał, że pan Andrzej tu..." i na czoło sobie pokazałem "a mój ociec tu..." i na piersi sobie pokazałem. I dołożyłem jeszcze: "Obydwóch nie ma!" Tylko co zaś te dwa słowa wymówiłem, jak rozejdzie się po pokoju jakiś krzyk okropny, ni to ludzki, ni to zwierzęcy, i wtenczas dopiero obaczyłem, że w kąteczku pokoju pani Andrzejowa jak martwa kłoda zwaliła się z kanapy czy z krzesła na ziemię. Zwaliła się i leżała z twarzą do sufitu obróconą i taką białą jak kreda, z oczami zamkniętymi. Pan Benedykt tylko obydwoma rękami za głowę złapał się, tasiemkę od dzwonka tak mocno targnął, że mu w ręku została, i jak tylko do pokoju panna Marta wbiegła, panią Andrzejową jej pokazał, a sam pędem wielkim z domu wypadł i prosto do okolicy biegł. Ja też za nim biegłem, ale dopędzić go nie mogłem, bo już i zmęczony byłem... więc kiedy do chaty naszej wszedłem, pan Benedykt i stryj z sobą rozmawiali, a tego, co mówili, nie słyszałem. Jedno tylko to posłyszałem, że pan Benedykt zapytał się: "A Dominik?" Stryj zaś znak taki około rąk i nóg zrobił, jakby je czym wiązał, i stał ciągle plecami do ściany przyparty, z jedną ręką bezwładną, a drugą sobie po uczernionej twarzy jakby w nieprzytomności wodząc. Nogi pod nim trzęsły się i z włosów jeszcze po kropelce, po kropelce woda ściekała. Pan Benedykt nie zapłakał i nic nie powiedział, tylko do okna poszedł i w nocne ciemności patrząc kilka razy takim głosem, jak człowiek w momencie konania będący, imienia boskiego wezwał... – Dziwne, straszne historie! – szepnęła Justyna. Jan, jakby obecność jej w tej chwili sobie przypominając nagle zwrócił się ku niej i długo patrzył na kilka łez, które jedna za drugą, cicho i powoli, spod rzęs spuszczonych staczały się na jej policzki. Przed siebie potem spojrzał i żywym ruchem ramienia jej dotknął: – Niech pani stanie i popatrzy! Stanęła i w tej chwili dopiero spostrzegła, że znajduje się w głębi boru. W tej chwili też po raz pierwszy do słuchu jej dostał się ogromny gwar ptastwa, który od początku lasu rósł, wzbierał, a tu wybuchał niepodobnym do rozplątania chaosem dźwięków. Zarazem ogarnęły ją mocne wonie smoły, jałowcu, cząbrów, zmieszane z tym wilgotnym i cmentarze przywodzącym na pamięć zapachem, który wydaje z siebie wiecznym cieniem osłonięta, białą pleśnią kwitnąca ziemia. – Niech pani przed siebie patrzy – powtórzył Jan. To, co jej ukazywał, było rozległą polaną czy łąką leśną, objętą regularnym i ściśle zamkniętym kołem falistych wzgórzystości, po których pięły się i spływały coraz gęściej tłoczące się i plączące z sobą stare sosny, jodły i młode zarośla. Miejscami szerokie, aż do ziemi opuszczające się gałęzie jodeł i bujające dokoła nich, mnóstwem sęków zjeżone i girlandami szorstkich widłaków oplątane, młode zarośla jodłowe tworzyły długie ściany i grube kolumny zieloności tak ciemnej, że prawie czarnej. Gdzie indziej sosny wysmukłe, proste, gładkie, u szczytów swych dopiero korony gałęzi rozpościerające, podnosiły się znad kobierca w przedziwne wachlarze paproci i przedziwniejsze puchy mchów różnobarwnych wyhaftowanego. Te paprociowe liście, strzępiaste, wzajem na sobie spoczywające, lekkie, choć ogromne, wszystkimi odcieniami zieloności umalowane, i te wyglądające spod nich lub całkiem je zastępujące mchy seledynowe, brunatne, siwe, z niepojętą delikatnością w miriady drobniuchnych gałązek wyrzeźbione, słały się daleko, jakby w nieskończoność, znikając pod gęstwinami i odrodzonym morzem wypływając znowu na przezroczyste przestrzenie boru. Na przezroczystych przestrzeniach, w rozległym półcieniu, po gładkich pniach sosen, po mchach i paprociach, w górze, u dołu, wszędzie, biegały, goniły się, ślizgały, tu pożarem wybuchały, tam rozbijały się w roje iskier, smugi, potoki, strzały światłości słonecznych. Wydawało się to świetną, zawrotną, w tajemnicy i milczeniu odbywającą się grą jasnych i mrocznych geniuszów lasu. Ale na otoczonej lasem polanie gier tych nie było. W górze zaokrąglał się nad nią błękit nieba nieustannie przysłaniany sunącymi pod nim chmurami; w dole okrywała ją przyćmiona płachta słonecznego blasku, przerywana długimi, nieruchomymi słupami cieniów od jodłowych gęstwin padających. Wysłaniem jej była trawa niska i nierówna, którą z rzadka usiewały liliowe cząbry i brunelki, białe krwawniki, drobne pączki dzięcieliny i gwiazdki nieśmiertelników. Brzegiem rosły i ku środkowi wybiegały krzaki jadłowców twardymi jagodami niby czarną, połyskliwą rosą osypane albo czerwonawą rdzawością tu i ówdzie od ciemnej zieleni na kształt krwistych plam odbijające. Z suchych, kolczastych ich splotów wychylały się żółte kwiaty wilczej paszczy i wypełzały daleko po ziemi ciągnące się girlandy mnóstwa odmian powoi, bluszczów i widłaków. Tu i ówdzie pod krzakami i śród niskiej trawy czerwieniły się i żółciły grzyby najszczególniejszych kształtów lub woń stęchlizny z siebie wydając bielała pleśń ziemi. W głębi, pod ciemną kolumną kilku splecionych z sobą jodeł, słupem padającego od nich cienia okryty, wznosił się niewysoki pagórek, kształt podługowaty i łagodne stoki mający, niby wał, niby kurhan, widocznie kiedyś rękami ludzkimi usypany i jak cała ta polana niską, w nierówne kępy pogarbioną trawą obrosły. Jan w milczeniu pagórek ten Justynie ukazał, ona też milcząc skinęła głową; wiedziała, że to zbiorowa mogiła. – Ilu? – z cicha zapytała. – Czterdziestu – odpowiedział, głowę znowu odkrył i kroku przyśpieszył. Suche, czarne szyszki pod stopami ich zatrzeszczały, kiciasty ogon uciekającej wiewiórki zaszeleścił w jodłach, kos gwizdał donośnie, trochę dalej szczygły zanosiły się od śpiewu, jeszcze dalej gruchały gołębie i tętniały we wszystkich stronach rytmiczne stukania żółn i dzięciołów, skądciś z wielkim szelestem skrzydeł i przeraźliwym ćwierkaniem wzniosła się chmura czyżów i trzynadli, krasnoskrzydła sójka mignęła błękitem i na gałęzi sosny usiadła; w powietrzu jak w kadzielnicy olbrzymiej głuszone zapachem pleśni kipiały wonie jadłowca, smoły i cząbru, kiedy Jan i Justyna stanęli u Mogiły, na której gdzieniegdzie bujały proste i wysokie łodygi kampanuli, mające, zda się, tuż, tuż, przy najlżejszym powiewie, w delikatne liliowe dzwonki uderzyć. Jan z głową odkrytą u stóp Mogiły stojąc zwolna wymówił: Zupełnie jak w pieśni: :Chyba czarny kruk zakracze, :Czarna chmura dżdżem zapłacze... Kwadranse upływały, godzina prawie minęła, a Justyna siedziała jeszcze na stoku Mogiły utopiona w myślach i uczuciach prawie zupełnie dla niej nowych. Dziecko czasu ciągnącego się pasmem ciężkim i szarym, najdalszym wspomnieniem nie sięgała ona żadnej z tych ognistych i strzelistych chwil, które serca, nawet maluczkich, obejmują pożarem i rzucają w górę. Kolebka jej stała już w katakumbie napełnionej zmrokiem i milczeniem, pośród których szemrały tylko nisko, nisko przy ziemi krzątające się interesy powszednie i jednostkowe lub rozlegały się wzdychania i jęki podobne tym które wydają wiatry w ciasnych przestrzeniach zamknięte. Rosła w atmosferze trosk i klęsk domowymi ścianami ogrodzonych; dojrzewała w kole rozkoszy i strapień we własnym jej sercu tylko źródło mających. Wszystko, co otaczało ją, pogrążonym było w staraniach, w pracach, w rzadkich nadziejach i uciechach, w częstych obawach i żalach, zawsze i tylko osobistych, ciasnych i powszednich. Dokoła niej myśli ludzkie, jak ptaki z połamanymi skrzydłami, trzepotały słabo, ciężko, zakreślając nieustannie te same malutkie kółka; uczucia ludzkie, jak motyle, po świetnym momencie miłości i wzlotów, skurczone, zgniecione, podarte padały na ziemię. Ani razu w swym życiu nie widziała tych błyskawic, które z nieba ideałów zlatują w dusze mieszkańców ziemi; ani razu przed jej oczami nie wypadł z ziemi – nieba ideałów sięgający grot bohaterstwa. Nie widziała nigdy bohaterstwa, poświęcenia, dobrowolnie podejmowanych śmierci, walk, których by pole nie mierzyło się rozległością majątku czy szczęścia jednostki, a celem były ludzkość, naród, idea. Odwiecznym porządkiem padały na świat błyskawice owe, strzelały z ziemi owe groty, staczały się owe walki, ale daleko, daleko od miejsca, w którym urodziła się, wzrosła i dojrzała Justyna. Ani sztuka muzyczna, w której od dzieciństwa ćwiczył ją ojciec, ani lekcje udzielane jej przez nauczycielki, ani tyczące się obejścia i układu wskazówki i przestrogi, których często udzielała jej pani Emilia, ani czytywane wspólnie z kochanym człowiekiem poezje Musseta i Feuilletowskie powieści – nie podjęły przed nią zasłony, która tu i w tym momencie opadła na rzeczy wielkie, ważne i wysokie. Nieszczęście rzadko bywa mistrzem dobrym, a pognębienie, jak olbrzymia tłocznia, szczyty nawet kruszy i wtłacza w padoły. W życiu jednostek i narodów bywają momenty taką miarą nieszczęść napełnione, że nic już w nich więcej zmieścić się nie może. Takiego momentu dzieckiem była Justyna i dlatego z tej mogiły uderzyły w nią strumienie uczuć i myśli, jeżeli nie zupełnie dla niej nowych, to nigdy dotąd silnie nie zaznanych i wyraźnie nie określonych. Pogrążyła się w nich tak, że całkiem zapomniała o sobie. Pierwszy może raz w życiu, zupełnie, absolutnie o sobie zapomniała, i tylko tego nie czuć nie mogła, że serce jej stawało się większe, jakby nabrzmiewało jakąś z tonów bez słów uplecioną pieśnią, i gorętsze, jakby spod tej trawy, do której piersią lgnęła, wydobywało się i w nią wnikało niewidzialne płomię. Byłyżby zaraźliwym żarem spoczywające w samotnych mogiłach prochy zapomnianych? Albo w zamian nie otrzymanych wawrzynów otrzymywałyżby ich kości dar wiecznego pod ziemią gorzenia i wyrzucania na świat niewidzialnych iskier? Samotność i zapomnienie. Ileż wiosen, ile zim i jesieni przeminęło nad tym pagórkiem wznoszącym się za jeziorem jałowych piasków, w zamkniętym kole starego boru! Ileż przez ten czas przeniosło się po świecie hucznych, tryumfalnych, wesołych szumów, których najlżejsze echo tu nie doleciało! Płynęły dnie za dniami, lata za latami; kędyś, daleko, w wesołe pary łączyli się tancerze i zakochani; pracownicy z plonami dłoniach wracali do ognisk domowych, wojownicy, z chwałą na czołach nieśli zwycięskie sztandary; po cmentarzach płonęły pochodnie żałobnych parad i kwitły róże kochającymi dłońmi zasadzone. Tu, nad tym grobem, wiecznie było cicho i samotnie. Świat o nim nie wie nic i tylko niebieskie sklepienie zapala nad nim w pogodne noce gromnice gwiazd i lampę księżyca, a w dżdżyste i burzliwe rozciąga mokre całuny chmur i huczy potężnym, żałosnym hymnem wichrów. Wiosny i lata grają mu rozgłośną muzyką ptasich śpiewów, a zimy kładnąc po drzewach śniegi i szrony zmieniają je w marmurowe i kryształowe grobowce. Wtedy tu bywa zimno i pusto; blade słońce miriadami iskier haftuje śnieżne wysłanie polany, a w kryształowych koronkach drzew przemienionych w grobowce czerwony gil niekiedy zagwiżdże, sroka uderzy w żałobne skrzydła lub siwe wrony, te kumochy lasu, osiądą na nich i ochrypłymi głosy zagadają o plotkach ziemi... Zupełnie jak w starej pieśni: :Chyba czarny kruk zakracze, :Czarna chmura dżdżem zapłacze... Chyba też ziemia i drzewa powieją cmentarnymi woniami jadłowcu i pleśni, a w letnie wieczory wysmukłe kampanule tknięte powietrzną pieszczotą uderzą w liliowe dzwonki na pacierz żałobny, który wyszepczą chyba niskie trawy... Justyna podniosła głowę, bo usłyszała szmer monotonny, prawie srebrny, podobny do tego, jaki wydaje łagodnie z wysokości spadająca woda. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła przed sobą spływającą po czarności jodeł szeroką, ruchomą, srebrzącą się wstęgę. Ruchomość jej i srebrzystość podobna była do ściekającej z góry do dołu i wielkimi kroplami przelewającej się wody. Co to było? Czarodziejska kaskada jakaś przez rozrzewnioną dłoń leśnej bogini nad mogiłą tą zawieszona? Była to grupa osin cienkich, blisko przy sobie rosnących, w liście bogatych i gałęźmi w jedną wstęgę ze sobą splecionych. Trafem zdarzającym się dość często wyrosły one wśród iglastej gąszczy, srebrzystym potokiem przerzynały jej ciemność, a listki ich, okrągłe, drobne, gęste, jak srebrne krople w trwożliwym drżeniu błyskające, nieustannie, monotonnie, srebrnie szemrały, szemrały. W pobliżu osin o gładki pień sosny plecami oparty Jan stał z rękami na piersi skrzyżowanymi, roztargnionym wzrokiem po drzewach wodząc. Justyna z odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków widziała dokładnie profil jego twarzy i całą postać wypukle w słonecznej smudze odrzynającą się od tła lasu. Długo na niego patrzała. Parę razy głowa jej zakołysała się jakby pod wpływem zdziwienia. Myślała może o niespodziance życia, która ją z tym człowiekiem niedawno nieznanym, dalekim zapoznała i tu z nim przywiodła. Potem we wpatrzonych w niego jej oczach zamigotały światła coraz żywsze i rozrzewniony uśmiech rozchylił wargi. Coś snuło się w jej myśli i grało w sercu, snuło się coraz prędzej, grało coraz głośniej, aż blady rumieniec wypłynął na jej policzki, a czarne rzęsy nagle w dół opadły i zwilgotniały. Prędkim, prawie porywczym ruchem powstała i nie chcąc znać deptać Mogiły obchodziła ją dokoła ku niemu idąc. Szła prędko i lekko; suche nieśmiertelniki i zeschłe igły jodłowe szeleściły pod jej stopami. On szelest ten usłyszał, twarz ku polanie zwrócił, ramiona rozplótł i na spotkanie jej postąpił; ale zaledwie uczynił kroków parę, gdy ona przed nim stanęła i z pochylonym, spłonionym czołem, ze spuszczoną, wilgotną rzęsą podała mu obie ręce. Nie porywczym ani namiętnym, owszem, miękkim i nieśmiałym ruchem wziął je w szerokie swe dłonie i nisko schylony przylgnął do nich gorącymi usty. Gdy wyprostował się i ona podniosła powieki, oczy ich po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znali, utonęły w sobie długim, pełnym nieśmiałych żarów spojrzeniem, a potem z trudnością odwracając się od siebie, jednocześnie zwróciły się ku Mogile. – Chodźmy – rękę pod ramię mu wsuwając rzekła Justyna. – Chodźmy – powtórzył. Skierowali się ku wyjściu z polany, a gdy szli jedno przy drugim, krokiem równym i jednostajnym, z twarzami trochę pochylonymi i mieniącymi się niemym wzruszeniem, można by mniemać – rzecz dziwna! – że w tym właśnie miejscu śmierci zdwojonym potokiem wezbrało w nich uczucie życia. Szli po przezroczystych przestrzeniach lasu, przez smugi świateł i cieniów, okrążając miejsca zbyt gęsto paprocią obrosłe, stąpając najczęściej po miękkich mchach jeżących się gdzieniegdzie młodymi płonkami sosen i osin nakrapianych czerwonością brusznic lub granatową czarnością czernic. Kilka minut milczeli. Justyna parę razy podnosiła wzrok na towarzysza swego, jakby przemówić chciała, lecz wnet spuszczała powieki. Znać w niej było nieśmiałość, która w wyrazie jej twarzy zastąpiła dumę albo raczej hardą odporność, z jaką od dawna najczęściej stawała przed ludźmi. Zdawać się mogło, że zdjęła z siebie jakiś obronny puklerz, że porzuciła ją wszelka troska o ustrzeżenie swej ludzkiej albo kobiecej godności; że ufna i spokojna, nieśmiałą tylko stała się wobec człowieka tego, który szczelnie w szerokiej piersi wzruszenia swe zamykając z głębokim uszanowaniem wiódł ją przez miejsca bezludne; który, tak jak ona, kochając naturę znał ją lepiej i zżył się z nią ściślej niż ona; który w ukrytych przed światem głębiach parowu i boru ukazywał jej przedwiekowe grobowce i zapomniane mogiły. Czyżby przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że był on od niej wielowzględnie wyższym? Jakkolwiek dziwną, może niepojętą myśl ta komukolwiek wydać by się mogła, powstała ona niezawodnie w głowie tej kobiety, która wiele prawd życia znalazła w gorzkich wodach bólu i obrazy, przed którą życie podniosło znad wielu zjawisk ułudne zasłony. Myśl ta niezawodnie w głowie jej powstać musiała, bo nieśmiało zrazu i urywanymi słowy, a potem coraz ufniej i żywiej mówić mu zaczęła o tym, co było największą męką jej życia i co najgłębiej uczuwała na widok powszednich nawet prac ludzkich; cóż dopiero w obliczu wielkich, spełnionych zadań i poświęceń, z których wspaniałymi widmami oko w oko spotkała się u grobowca Jana i Cecylii i na Mogile. Tę mękę już od lat kilku sprawiało jej uczucie zupełnej, rozpaczliwej bezużyteczności własnej. Skąd uczucie to w niej powstało? Rozumiała to dobrze, bo nieraz zastanawiała się nad tym długo. Powstało ono naprzód z doświadczeń życia, które serce jej opustoszyły z wielu marzeń i złudzeń; może jeszcze z jakichś myśli i dążeń czasu, które ją z dala dotknęły; może na koniec z tego, że była bardzo dumną. Ci, pośród których żyła, oskarżali ją o dumę. Słusznie. Była istotnie tak dumną, że głęboko upokarzały ją otrzymywane łaski i przysługi, których niczym odwdzięczyć nie mogła, nade wszystko zaś dnie i lata, które upływały marnie, bezczynnie. Porównywała siebie czasem do kamienia zalegającego darmo kawał pola, na którym by wyrość mogła jakaś garść plonu. Wstyd i nuda. Ciężką nudą przejmowała ją co rana myśl o dniu, który rozciągał się przed nią pustym, bezcelowym szlakiem; z ciężką nudą co wieczór kładła się do spoczynku. Czuła w sobie często bunt młodości, zdrowia i sił, które ją porywały, prawie niosły ku jakimś żywym i trudnym poruszeniom ciała i ducha. Pragnęła iść, biec, komuś w czymś pomagać, na celu coś mieć, ku czemuś zmierzać; pragnęła czasem choćby kamienie z miejsca na miejsce przenosić, choćby piłę żelazną pochwycić i drzewo nią przerzynać, byle to tylko na cokolwiek przydać się mogło, byle rozgrzać stygnące dłonie a ochłodzić rozgorzałe czoło. Ale w jej położeniu i otoczeniu nie było dla jej sił i chęci miejsca żadnego. Stary ojciec wprawdzie potrzebował niekiedy jej usług, ale drobnych, niewiele czasu zabierających, z których najważniejszą było wspólne z nim granie. Zresztą, wszyscy w Korczynie oddawali się swym zajęciom jej w nich udziału nie potrzebując, nie przyjmując. Ilekroć przemocą prawie wedrzeć się w nie chciała, uczuła się zawsze tym, czym by być mogło piąte u wozu koło. Nikt nawet nie przypuszczał w niej tej potrzeby serca, ciała i duszy, nikomu na myśl ona nie przychodziła. Była ubogą krewną domu, panną mogącą jeszcze wyjść za mąż, i czymże więcej być mogła? Dla zajęcia czasu miała książki, fortepian, przechadzki po ogrodzie, wizyty sąsiadów – czegóż więcej potrzebować mogła? Potrzebowała jednak, tak dalece, że po razy kilka niepokoiła ją myśl opuszczenia Korczyna i udania się gdzieś daleko, do jakiego miasta, w którym by znalazła pracę, niezależność, pełnię dni i cel życia. Ale, naprzód, miałaż z sobą na walkę i biedę zabierać ojca, tego rozpieszczonego starca, który w Korczynie czuł się jak w raju, albo go pozostawić na barkach krewnych, którzy sami wcale wolnymi nie byli od trosk i ciężarów? A potem, dziecię wsi, rozłączenia z nią lękała się tak, jak przeraźliwego rozłamania życia na dwie połowy. Raz tylko z panią Emilią była w wielkim mieście, które sprawiło na niej wrażenie ciasnoty, zaduchu, zamętu nie rozwikłanego i blasku nie mającego dla niej ponęty żadnej. Nie znała świata, jego stosunków i wymagań; do rzucenia się w jego chaos i boje brakowało jej odwagi. Na koniec i zdolnościom swym nie ufała bardzo. Nie należała do tych, którzy wyobrażają sobie, że wszystko potrafią; ani do tych, którym rojenia o stanowiskach wysokich sił i odwagi dodają. Namyślała się więc, wahała, wpadała w głuche bunty lub martwą apatię, a dnie i lata, jak błyszczące, lecz wewnątrz puste paciorki, staczały się w przeszłość... O wszystkim tym mówiła coraz prędzej, żywiej, wzburzoną falą wyrzucając z ust zwierzenia, których dotąd nie czyniła nigdy przed nikim, Coraz śmielszą stawała się i coraz szerzej duszę swą otwierała, bo widziała, czuła, że ten, do kogo mówiła, słuchał jej także wszystkimi siłami duszy i rozumiał ją wybornie. Mimo woli ku niej pochylony, z wytężonym słuchem, ze skupioną uwagą, Jan od czasu do czasu czynił głową znaki potwierdzenia i zrozumienia. – A tak! – wymawiał. – A jakże!... Naturalnie! To wszystko prawda!... Raz, gdy umilkła, z namysłem rzekł: – Wszystko to prawda. Smętnie to i wstydno bogactwa używać, a nie swego; wysoko stać, a nie na swoich nogach; młodym i silnym być, a jak w zgrzybiałej starości, żyć w wiecznym odpoczywaniu.., Innym razem jakby do siebie samego przemówił: – Ani ptak, ani mysz... jak nietoperz! W sposób ten uplastycznił przed sobą to zmieszanie bogactwa i ubóstwa, oświaty i nieuctwa, dość wysokiego stanowiska społecznego i zupełnej życiowej nicości, które ona sobą przedstawiała. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak zupełnie, tak nawet subtelnie zrozumianą, jak przez tego człowieka, który do jej życia i położenia, przykładał miarę pracowitości i niezależności własnej. Powiedział nawet, że nie pojmuje, jak ona taką mękę wytrzymać może, bo gdyby jemu kazano po dniach całych z założonymi rękami siedzieć i kawałka chleba, dachu, surduta z cudzych rąk wyglądać, utopiłby się niezawodnie albo na pierwszej gałęzi powiesił. – Dziecko albo stary, to co innego, ale jak pani do tej pory tak wyżyć mogła, dziw mnie bierze.., bo, chwała Bogu, zdrowie i siła aż biją od pani i zdaje się, choć wiadra z wodą na plecy zarzucić, toby podniosła pewno... Zaśmiała się i odpowiedziała, że najpewniej wiadra z wodą dźwigać by zdołała, skoro je dźwiga Antolka, dziecko jeszcze prawie i o połowę od niej szczuplejsza. Ale on, choć nie pojmował możności takiego życia, za winę go jej nie poczytywał. Tak już urodziła się i tak już ludzie i zwyczaje zrządzili, że stała się jak nietoperz, ni to myszą przy samej ziemi biegającą, ni to ptakiem kołyszącym się pod obłokami. Dawno domyślał się, że nie była ona szczęśliwą; od ludzi to i owo o niej słyszał. Co słyszał? nie powiedział tego wyraźnie, ale raz ręką gniewny gest uczynił i pomimo woli wybuchnął: – Ot! nie przyrodził się do ojca swego ten pan Zygmunt Korczyński!... Urwał, zmieszał się strwożony, czy jej nie obraził, i z odwróconą od niej twarzą nieśmiało wytłumaczył, że ludziom gąb pozatykać nie można... gadali, a on dziwił się i przez ciekawość przypatrywać się jej zaczął, ile tylko razy zdarzyło się mu ją widzieć. A zdarzało się czasem. Ona go nie widziała, lecz on ją widywał to w kościele, to znowu kiedy z panną Martą albo z gośćmi na spacer szła. Popatrzył tedy na nią raz i drugi przez ciekawość, a potem wiecznie już patrzeć by żądał i ilekroć zobaczył, serce dzwonem w nim uderzało. Czyż on wie, dlaczego tak było? Może i nikt na świecie nie doszedł jeszcze i nie wytłumaczył, co w jednym człowieku dla drugiego taką przyjaźń wznieca, że gdybyś i widłami od siebie ją odpychał, powraca. Zdaje mu się jednak, że pierwszą przyczyną jego dla niej przyjaźni było to, że smętek i ubolenie w niej rozpoznał. Twarz człowieka zdradza to, co się w sercu kryje. Nieraz myślał sobie, że Pan Bóg dał jej tyle piękności i wysoko ją postawił, a szczęścia nie dał. A ile razy o tym pomyślał, jakby roztopiony łój do serca mu kapał, taką boleść w nim uczuwał i taką łzawość. Gdyby był mógł, byłby wszystko porzucił i na koniec świata skoczył po wodę gojącą dla niej, tak jej żałował. Ale o takiej wodzie, bajki tylko gadają i nie ma jej wcale na święcie. Więc tylko, ile razy ją zobaczył, cały dzień potem albo śpiewał, albo miał ochotę zaśpiewać tę piosenkę: :Wyszła dziewczyna, wyszła jedyna, :Jak różowy kwiat, :Rączki załamała, oczki zapłakała, :Zmienił jej się świat... Raz, kiedy to ją wracającą z kościoła spotkał na drodze z panną Martą, popłynął ze stryjem na Mogiłę i z przeciwnego brzegu w oknie stojącą ją obaczywszy nie mógł wytrzymać i tę piosenkę do niej zaśpiewał. Ale pewno ona wtedy ani patrzała na niego, ani słuchała tego, co śpiewał... Owszem, widziała go, pieśń, którą śpiewał, słyszała i od tego właśnie dnia zapamiętała i rysy jego, i głos tak wybornie, że potem spotkawszy go orzącego w polu poznała od razu: – Nie może być! – z wybuchającą mu na twarz radością zawołał – to pani choć raz okiem na mnie rzuciła! A ja wtenczas myślałem, że nigdy tego szczęścia nie dostąpię! Pochylił się trochę, w twarz jej spojrzał i taki ruch uczynił, jakby rękę jej pochwycić chciał. Ale dotknąwszy tylko rękawa jej sukni ramię w dół opuścił, wyprostował się i z głębi piersi głośno odetchnął. Zarazem, jak najczęściej bywało, kiedy uczuwał się zmieszanym lub wzruszonym, przelotne spojrzenie rzucił w górę. Justyna w tej chwili ku niemu wzrok podniosła i już go przez kilka sekund nie spuszczała. Spostrzegła, że gdy tak patrzał w górę, błękitne oczy jego wydawały się nalanymi po brzegi roztopionym srebrem. Wtem stanęli. Przed stopami ich, bladożółtym pasem zieloność trawy i mchu przerzynając, wśród grubej warstwy białego, drzewnego miału leżała na wpół obrobiona gruba kłoda drzewa. – A! – stając przed tą przeszkodą zadziwił się Jan – w tamtą stronę idąc koło tej kłody nie szliśmy! – Nie szliśmy – potwierdziła Justyna. Rozejrzał się dokoła. – Co mnie stało się? zdaje się, że dobrze ten bór znam; a nie tędy, kędy trzeba, panią powiodłem. Ślepota jakaś na mnie napadła... żeby jeszcze, broń Boże, deszcz nas nie złapał... Pilnie teraz patrzał na niebo, które nad drzewami tu i ówdzie już tylko ukazywało małe kawałki błękitu zza chmur łączących się w coraz większe i ciemniejsze płachty. U spodu boru pogasły wszystkie niedawno tak świetnie igrające światła słoneczne, a po szczytach jego wiatr przelatywał krótkimi jeszcze, urywanymi szmery. Ptastwo ze zdwojoną żywością świegotało i gałęzie napełniły się trwożliwym fruwaniem skrzydeł. Jan chwilę jeszcze rozglądał się po lesie. – Niewielka bieda! – rzekł. – Niezupełnie złą drogą my poszli, tylko dłuższą. Teraz trzeba nam ciągle na prawo iść, to za kwadrans na brzeg wyjdziem, wprost naszego czółna, i przez piaski już przechodzić nie będziem. Przeskoczył kłodę i wyciągnął rękę, aby do przebycia jej pomóc towarzyszce. Ale ona już także znajdowała się po drugiej stronie i tylko suknią zaczepiła o gałęź zgniecionego przez obalone drzewo jadłowcu. Pochylił się, w mgnieniu oka przezroczysty zwój muślinu uwolnił od czepiających się go kolców i błyskawicznie prędko do ust go przycisnął. Justyna tego spostrzec nie mogła, tym bardziej że wnet prostując się, omglonym, lecz z pozoru obojętnym wzrokiem po lesie rzucił i tonem przedmiotowo czynionej uwagi rzekł: – Piękne drzewa! Pan Korczyński dobre pieniądze mógłby wziąść, gdyby ten las sprzedał, Ale ot, nie sprzedaje jakoś... Po chwili mówił dalej: – Do nas też piękny kawałek tego lasu należy, to jest, nie do stryja tylko i do mnie, ale wspólnie do całej okolicy. Wszyscy mają prawo w nim rąbać, a że w tym rąbaniu żaden porządek zaprowadzony nie jest, powstają z tego kłótnie i niezgody. Las niszczą tak, że za lat kilka śladu po nim nie ostanie, i między sobą za włosy się o niego ciągają. Z panem Korczyńskim też z racji tego lasu ciągłe wojny idą i żeby on dobry był, toby już dawno zamianę jaką z nami uczynił, czy tam pewne rozgraniczenie jakie, byle po sądach siebie i ludzi nie włóczyć. Jeszcze by i nam do zaprowadzenia porządku dopomógł. Ale on i gadać z nami nie chce, chyba z przyczyny interesu jak do psów zagada, a inszym razem spotkawszy się i nie spojrzy nawet na człowieka, jak wilk w ziemię patrząc... Rzucił ręką i usta trochę wydął. – Co tam o tym gadać! Każdy teraz o sobie tylko myśli i siebie kocha. Pan Korczyński podobno inszym był kiedyś, a potem go coś odmieniło... nie wiadomo tylko, co takiego!... Justyna próbowała bronić krewnego i opiekuna, o jego uciążliwej pracy gospodarskiej i majątkowych kłopotach opowiadając, ale przed tym sercem świeżym i nienawiścią nie zatrutym długo bronić go nie potrzebowała. – Pewno! pewno! – twierdząco wstrząsając głową powtarzał Jan – utrapienia i aprensje złość w człowieku rodzą. Ja sam, pamiętam, kiedy kilka lat temu Fabian mnie prześladował, na kłótnie wciąż wyzywał i pole moje jak swoje zaorywał, w taką złość wpadłem, że do domu przyszedłszy garnek, co na stole stał, o ziemię cisnąłem i roztłukłem, siostrę, małą jeszcze, złajałem i stryjowi jeżem się postawiłem. A wszystko to uczyniłem nie dobrowolnie, tylko przez nieścierpliwą zgryzotę i aprensję. Często cierpiąc, zdarza się, że nie ścierpisz!... Opowiadał, że w okolicy żyjąc wiele zgryzot i krzywd przenieść trzeba. W jednym gnieździe nie jednaki ptak się lęgnie. Szczenięta od jednej psicy urodzone niejednostajne mają przyrodzenie. Tak samo i między ludźmi. Są w okolicy ludzie dobrzy i spokojni, są i tacy, co jak psy rozjadają się na sąsiadów. Ale najwięcej złych jest dlatego, że mało mając z chciwością ubijają się o więcej i blisko, siebie żyjąc jeden drugiemu przysiaduje. – Pijactwa pomiędzy nami nie ma ani rozpusty nijakiej, ani złodziejstwa. Chatę choć na cały dzień otworem zostawić można, a nikt marnego węgla z pieca nie wyjmie. Za toż każdą grudkę ziemi jeden drugiemu z gardła by wydarł, a za najmniejszą szkodę albo ubligę do czubów się biorą lub do sądów ciągną. O szkodę zaś i ubligę łatwo tam, gdzie zagony jak groch w worku zmieszane, a okno w okno patrzy... Stryj i on sam zatargów i procesów, jak tylko mogą, unikają, po prostu za wstyd je poczytując, a także i dlatego, że smaku ani też pożytku w nich nie znajdują. Hojniejsza jedna garść z pokojem niżeli dwie z wojną. Lepiej z małego garnuszka jeść w spokojności niż morze wychłeptać ze zgryzotą. Cukru garścią nie jedzą, ale niedostatku nijakiego nie cierpią. Prawda, że za bogatych w okolicy uchodzą, a to z tej racji, że gospodarstwo do nich dwóch tylko należy, raczej do stryja, ale to już wszystko jedno. Przy tym i ziemi mają sporo, morgów dwadzieścia. Trzech tylko w okolicy gospodarzy tyle jej ma, ale za to większe u nich gromady, jak u Fabiana na przykład: dusz siedem w domu. Inni daleko mniej mają: po dziesięć, osiem, pięć morgów, a i tacy są, którzy jak na przykład Ładyś i ćwierci beczki na swojej ziemi nie wysiewają. Co dziwnego, że w cudze lazą? Pusty żołądek mruczy. I u nich kiedyś bieda była, kiedy stryj był chory, a on jeszcze mały i nie bardzo do czego zdatny. Teraz zaś to już nie tylko że dobrze sobie żyją, ale i Antolka dostanie posag, jak za mąż wychodzić będzie, nieduży, pięćset rubli, ale Michałowi, który i bez tego by ją wziął, wielką tym pomoc przyniesie, a zawsze później większej poszany i od męża, i od jego familii doświadczy, jeżeli się choć małą rzeczą do spólnego dobra przyczyni. Dziewczyna też zasłużyła na to, bo pracowita i choć taka młoda, ze wszystkiego korzyść ciągnąć umie: z krów, z ptastwa, z przędziwa, z tkania. Krów mają cztery, owiec dwadzieścia; więcej mieć by potrzeba, ale z wypasem i łąką bieda. Dwie ciężkie biedy okolica przenosi, jedną, że łąk i wypasów za mało ma, a drugą, że woda nadmiar krwawa. Zresztą, praca około gospodarstwa nie Bóg wie jaka; człowiek się nią nadwerężyć nie może. Bywają czasy horowania i czasy odpoczywania – w zimie na przykład. Robota i wtedy jest, ale nie ciągła; wieczorami to już chyba tak kto około stolarstwa majstruje, inni siecie na ryby wiążą, jest jeden, co obuwie szyje; zresztą, zbierają się po takich domach, gdzie świetlice największe, grają na harmonikach i skrzypcach, śpiewają, czasem tańczą, czasem czytają. Czytaliby więcej i częściej, ale te książki, co u stryja są, dawno poprzeczytywane, a insze... Tu przerwał mówienie i niespokojnie obejrzał się za siebie. Z głębi boru leciał i kulą w powietrzu toczyć się zdawał szum do głuchego turkotu podobny. Wierzchołki sosen zakołysały się i gałęźmi jak wachlarzami poruszyły; na dno lasu niby welon z ciemnej krepy spadł zmrok szarawy, wszędzie jednostajny i gdzieniegdzie smugami krwistych świateł błyskający. Ptastwo znieruchomiało, ucichło, z rzadka tylko odzywając się urywanym ćwierkaniem; miarowe pukanie dzięciołów i żółn ustało; w krzakach i pod paprociami słychać było pośpieszny szelest owadów; wiewiórka wbiegająca na wysoką sosnę zatrzymała się w połowie drogi i, na sęku zawieszona, z odwróconą głową, czarne, zlęknione oczy w pociemniałą ziemię utkwiła. Nad kołyszącymi się czołami i powiewającymi gałęźmi drzew niebo usłało się puszystą, wzdętą szarością; wrony pod nim chmurą przeleciały, przeraźliwie zakrakały i skryły się wśród ruchomych szczytów nagle milknąc przed toczącym się w głębiach boru szumem i turkotem. Jan niespokojnie na Justynę spojrzał. – Burza nadlatuje. Czy pani nie lęka się? – zapytał. Odpowiedziała, że trwogi najmniejszej nie czuje, i ciekawie rozglądała się w szczegółach ponurego w tej chwili obrazu przyrody. Jednak wywierał on znać na nią wrażenie mimowolnej obawy czy przygnębienia, bo zbladła trochę i pod muślinową suknią lekki dreszcz przebiegł jej ciało. Jan rozpaczliwym gestem rękę do głowy poniósł: – Głupiec czy wariat ze mnie! – zawołał – żeby w lesie zbłądzić i panią na trwogę albo i na przeziębienie narazić... Wnet jednak poskromił wzruszenie swe i zimną krew odzyskał. – W lesie pozostać na żaden sposób nie można, bo zaraz wicher gałęzie z drzew strącać zacznie, a niejedne cieńsze, to i z korzeniami z ziemi wyrzuci. Lepiej już płynąć. Z wodą czółno strzałą poleci... minut dziesięć, i pod okolicą staniem. Ulewy może i nie będzie albo bardzo krótka, bo chmury ptakami lecą, a choćby i była, lepiej dostać na głowę wiadro wody niż sosnę. Chodźmy prędko! Ostatnie dwa wyrazy nagląco wymówił i wziąwszy rękę Justyny w swoją ku brzegowi lasu biec prawie zaczął. W parę minut stanęli na wąskim, kamienistym wybrzeżu, za którym rzeka, tak jak niebo ciemna, gwałtownym wiatrem gnana, toczyła fale wzdęte, w regularne fugi wyrzeźbione, białe plamy piany wyrzucające. Jan skoczył do czółna, silnym pchnięciem z piasku na wodę je zsunął i wiosłem u brzegu zatrzymując do Justyny zawołał: – Proszę! Zawahała się. Spojrzała na wzburzony szlak rzeki, na małe czółno, które pod silnie przyciskającym je wiosłem woda rwała i targała; pobladła więcej jeszcze i nie wiedziała, co począć. Brwi Jana ściągnęły się nad oczami, z których strzelił błysk zniecierpliwienia. – Tu czasu do medytacji nie ma. Proszę do czółna siadać! – wymówił, a głos jego w szumie i huku wiatru brzmiał stanowczo, prawie rozkazująco. Wahanie Justyny zniknęło bez śladu; podbiegła do czółna wskoczyła w nie i na dnie jego usiadła. On szybkim ruchem zgarnął jej pod głowę wyściełające czółno gałęzie topoli i szybko, ale łagodniej już przemówił – Proszę nie lękać się. W różne ja pory i nie w takie burze, jak ta; po Niemnie jeździłem, a pływać umiem prawie jak ryba... Widać było po niej, że lękać się przestała. Z siły jego wlała się w nią ufność. Ale w tej chwili huk i turkot wichru zleciał już na brzeg boru, rozległ się suchy trzask łamiących się gałęzi i zaskrzypiały rozkołysane sosny, a przestrzeń, od skłonu do skłonu widnokręgu, od ciemnego nieba do ciemnej wody, stanęła jedną gęstą i z każdą sekundą przybierającą deszczową mgłą. Justyna znowu od głowy do stóp zadrżała. – Niewzwyczajona – szepnął Jan – jak dzieciątko! Błyskawicznym ruchem zdjąwszy siermiężkę swą rzucił ją na towarzyszkę, którą okryła ona od szyi do stóp, a sam u dzioba czółna stojąc wiosłem o wodę uderzył. Wicher szalał, ciemne chmury pod niebem białą płachtą zaciągniętym ptakami leciały, z rzadka rozsiane grusze i wierzby wściekle miotały się nad wysokim, żółtym brzegiem. Z drugiej strony stał bór kipiący w głębi, lecz na zewnątrz nieruchomy jak kamienna ściana, a po ciemnym, wzdętym, białymi plamami usianym szlaku rzeki czółno strzałą mknęło, wciąż ukośnie, ukośnie po falach puszczone, boki im umykając, a dziobem je porąc. Nie było samotnym; przed nim, w ten sam jak ono sposób, mknęło drugie, trzecie, czwarte; rybacy to uciekali do domów przed gwałtownym wybuchem przyrody, a na spotkanie tych niby lotnych, czarnych ptaków ciężko z przeciwnej strony sunęły, do wodnych potworów podobne, rudlami jak olbrzymimi płetwami o wodę uderzające, ciężkie, spłakaną żółtością wśród powszechnej szarości smutne płyty. W niespełna kwadrans, jak to przepowiadał Jan, ukazały się nad wysoką górą domy i drzewa okolicy. Rybackie czółna stały już na piasku wybrzeża; w przerzedzającej się mgle deszczowej widać było rybaków spokojnym krokiem wchodzących na górę; za jednym z nich, najbarczystszym i na burzę najobojętniejszym, ciągnął się ze spuszczonym ku ziemi pyskiem i ogonem czarny, zmokły pies. Kiedy Justyna stanęła na wybrzeżu, gwałtowny krzyk, który wydała z siebie przyroda, uciszył się, a płacz jej ustał. Wichrem przygnane chmury wicher przeniósł i pędził coraz dalej po jednej połowie sklepienia, którego druga połowa oblekła się nagle promiennym błękitem i zajaśniała tarczą słoneczną, czystą, wielką, zawieszoną nad zalegającym zachodni skłon nieba pasem roztopionego złota. Pas ten odbił się w rzece, która popłynęła szafirem i złotem, a nad nią z sunących wciąż powoli, rozjaśnionych płytów podniosły się kręte, złote sznury dymu. Zielona góra z okrywającym ją rysunkiem ścieżek stanęła cała w kryształowych kroplach drgających i świecących na każdym źdźble trawy i na każdym liściu chwastów. U szczytu jej wybuchnął świegot ptastwa i z dołu dostrzec można było w napełnionych światłem gałęziach drzew, które u góry rosły, tańczące z radości wróble, szczygły i makolągwy. Wiatr słabł, opadał, cicho jeszcze i z lekka dmąc w jedną stronę; chmury kłębiącą się i mieszając naprzeciw słońca zwijały się w wał półkolisty i srebrem oblany. Po jednej z krętych ścieżek Justyna wstąpiła na górę i u połowy jej pod rozłożystą topolą stanęła. Jan piasek ściągnął i kilku skokami przy niej się znalazł. Niespokojnym wydawał się i zakłopotanym; cienia uśmiechu na twarzy jego nie było. W przemoczonej koszuli, ze zmokniętą siermięgą na ramieniu, szybko oddychając, od razu kilka pytań rzucił: – Przestraszyła się bardzo? Zmokła? Może przeziębiła się. Zdrowiu może zaszkodzi? Ale dość było jednego na nią spojrzenia, aby zrozumieć; że nie dręczącą wcale, lecz może rozkoszną chwilę przebyła. Odkąd usiadłszy w czółnie w oczach jego blask odwagi a w ramieniu wznoszącym się do walki siłę i zręczność ujrzała, wszelka trwoga w niej znikła, a natomiast przenikała ją do głębi słodycz zaufania. Ufała mu. Gdy stojąc u steru czółna, z brwią ściągniętą, z całą duszą w oczach skupioną, ku wodzie nieco pochylony, wiosłem odpędzał żywioł napastniczy i na wodnym bezdrożu niezawodne torował drogi, wydawał się jej samą śmiałością i siłą; uczuła się także śmiałą, silną; dumną nim i tym, że zaufać mu potrafiła. Oprócz tego wydawał się on jej i samą dobrocią. Pod gęstą mgłą deszczową z trudnością powieki podnosząc widziała jednak kilka szybkich, zmartwionych, troskliwych spojrzeń, jakie na nią rzucił, i razem z ufnością wdzięczność nieskończona dla tego serca, które tak prosto i szczerze słało się pod jej stopy, upoiła jej serce. Upojona i szczęśliwa stała pod topolą upewniając go, że nie przelękła się, nie zmokła, nie przeziębiła i tego tylko żałuje, że wycieczka ich dłużej nie trwała. – To i chwała Bogu! – zawołał. Widząc ją zdrową i wesołą uspokoił się zupełnie. widział też, że nie przemokła wcale. Siermięga jego była tak grubą i choć na nim wydawała się krótką, ją tak dobrze osłoniła, że deszcz suknię jej tylko przejął wilgocią. W zamian, mokre włosy zdwojonym ciężarem na kark jej spadały. Wstrząsnęła głową; luźny i w czasie burzy więcej jeszcze rozluźniony węzeł rozwinął się i czarną, wilgotną falą okrył jej plecy. Może sama nie czuła tego, że była w tej chwili zalotną. Ale on do tych opadłych, falistych zwojów przylgnął rozgorzałymi oczami i o krok za nią cofnięty, rękę ku nim wyciągnął, cofnął ją, wyciągnął znowu i lękliwie dotknął ich miękkiej, błyszczącej gęstwiny. – Ze też to Pan Bóg takie cudności stwarza! Szept ten razem z jego gorącym oddechem ucho jej musnął, na włosach uczuła dotknięcie jego ręki; w tył nieco głowę odgięła i nieruchoma stała, z twarzą różową a wzrokiem utkwionym w szeroki pas złoty, który pod tarczą słońca zdawał się na oścież roztwierać błękitne niebo. Wtem na tym tle złotym zamajaczyły białe, skrzydlate plamy lecące nad rzeką, to niżej, to wyżej, ku zielonej górze. Były to ptaki dziwne i piękne, duże, niepokalanie białe, szerokoskrzydłe, z dziobami i nogami ognistej barwy, Ze dwadzieścia ich było; wyglądały jak napowietrzne lilie o ognistych łodygach i strzałach. Od stóp zielonej góry wzbiły się wysoko i ciężkie, milczące, poważnym, lekko szumiącym lotem popłynęły dalej, dalej, znad wody spłaszając malutkie wobec nich i trwożliwie przed nimi uciekające rybitwy. Justynę ciekawość o parę kroków naprzód rzuciła. Wydała okrzyk zdziwienia; pierwszy raz w życiu ptaki te widziała. – To są morskie wrony – zmąconym głosem wytłumaczył Jan – czasowe u nas ptaki i rzadkie. Nie każdego roku przelatują one tędy; podczas i kilka lat ich nie widać, potem pokażą się znowu, przelecą i polecą Bóg wie dokąd! Z zadumą za śnieżnymi ptakami okiem powiódł. – Ciekawość podczas człowieka ogarnia dowiedzieć się czego o tych stronach dalekich, do których ptaki latają... Żeby Choć w książce albo w rozpowiadaniu jakim zobaczyć te morza, te kraje, te cudności i dziwy.., – Razem o nich czytywać będziemy. Czy dobrze? Wszystkie promienie słońca w źrenicach mu zaświeciły. – Żeby to kiedy nastąpiło! Żeby to doprawdy... Wiatr powiał; topól zaszumiała i strząsnęła na nich krótką ulewę kropel. Roześmieli się oboje głośno, jak dzieci. – Chodźmy do chaty! – zawołał Jan. – Chodźmy! – ochotnie powtórzyła Justyna. Szereg lip na podwórku Anzelma i Jana stojących raz jeszcze osypał ich chłodną rosą, zanim stanęli przed otwartym oknem przeciwka, czyli izdebki, którą Anzelm celą swoją nazywał. Nad Niemnem 10